Don't Loose Faith In Me
by WendyCakes
Summary: Lucy is kidnapped by Archnologia! After 3 years Natsu has given up faith on looking for Lucy until he sees her with some guy? Will there me jealousy, requirement, romance? teehee (rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my little chiddies (my nickname for you guys is ****_my little chiddies_****) so hear is my new FairyTail story, uhm, so you obviously know what this is going to be about but, I'm going to do a poll for which character I should add in the story. Sooooo the eligible people are all bad but are going to be sort-of OOC. Anyways the people are:**

**ELIGIBLE VOTING ANSWERS**

**Cobra: 0**

**Midnight: 0**

**Arcnologia's son: 0**

**(this is an OC that you guys can make up his character traits in reviews if you want)**

**Zeref: 0**

**All: 1 (that's my vote)**

**Special Annoucement: I'm going on a vacation with my best friend and I am not sure that they have internet soo if you like this fanfiction and want more but I haven't posted recently, go check out my other FairyTail story that I'm writing. You might like it, other people do so far but that can always change (I will never let that change O.o). I am going to make this chapter as long as I can before I have to go to bed, i may update again in the morning. If i do have internet then i will certainly update alot more because it's a vacation so I don't have house chores to do like feed, water, and walk the dog. (i actually love walking the dog but you understand what i mean) Continued I hope you like it!**

**Lucy: And if you don't then quit reading this crappy story and go see the other one where I have awesome powers and leaves with a mystery-man**

**Me: *tick mark appears on forehead* You clearly don't understand the meaning of sugar-coating things do you?**

**Lucy: Oh I do, that was sugar-coating it, I could have said something normal. o.o**

**Me: -_- okay then. show me.**

**Lucy: Your writing is so terrible that one day I read one of your stories to my parents and they both had heart-attacks, then died. There. That's what I call being normal.**

**Me: Your so mean to me. *goes into emo corner* *sobs***

**Lucy: *sighs* LuLu-Hime doesn't own FairyTail!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Natsu and I had just gotten back from a mission and were headed back to our rowdy guild-hall so we could let them know we finished our mission before I go to sleep. As I was walking I noticed a dark presence near us it made be think of the Tenroujima (A/N: sorry if I spelled that wrong) dragon, Archnologia. I visibly shuddered trying to let my thoughts pass, increasing my speed because I felt it, it felt as if someone from the shadows was trying to caress my skin and lour me into a trap. _'turn around'_ a masculine voice said. I abruptly stopped, causing Natsu to bump into my back. He gazed at me with worry filled eyes. "Are you okay Luce?" turning himself around to see what I was looking at, swinging his arms like a freaking gorilla pushing me into the canal.

"ahh-" My voice cut short by my body being thrown into a near-by build. I groaned and looked up to see Natsu running towards me shouting something. It was frustrating, I couldn't hear and my vision is getting dark. I felt another sharp pain as I was being kicked in the stomach by something. I coughed up blood, gasping for air I cleared my mind and crawled out of the building to see Natsu running away. "Natsu!" shrieking as I am picked up. I saw my worst fear "Archnologia!" I gasp trying to flee away I run as fast as I can. I see the guild door open and all the members inside chatting away happily. _'almost there' _(A/N: ' is thoughts or voices in her head " is for talking) Adrenaline coursing through my viens and heart thumping extremely loud I burst through the guild doors and hide behind one of the doors. Gasping for air I ended up choking and coughing up more blood. The whole guild is silent now, gaping at me with questioning looks. I open my mouth to speak as i sat down at the bar when I heard low rumbling _'I'm coming *it chuckles darkly*' _the voice says. I freeze and spin around and stare, just stare wide eyes and heart beating so fast at the guild doors.

"bunny-girl, what's wrong?" Gajeel shouts. _Boom! _The guild doors burst open and a dragon's hand came in. Grasping at me.

"I found you!" grinning evily, it tries to grab me and misses but flings me across the guild, into a wall. I gasp, trying to breathe in but its not working? "Help!" I try to say but i just squeak.

"Lucy!" everyone screams, running over to me but stops when they heard the low rumble of the dragon's voice "She can only live if she come with me, I poisoned her and it won't wear off until she obeys me." It says. Quickly I run to it about to pass out when it heals me then grabs be and disappears with me. I am going to die... I am truly going to die! I thought to myself (A/N: my computer is glitching so i can't emphasize it)

"Shut up, your not going to die, I made you scared didn't I?" He chuckled

"W-What do you want with me?" I mumble

"Your the queen of the dragons, Lucy-hime." smiling I ask," Really?" "yep" he replied

I could feel sleep over-taking me so i just let it happen and closed my eyes, unconsiously snuggling into the closest place with warmth, which was a boy my age...

* * *

**Well until next time my little chiddies, I can't write anymore, My computer is having major glitching problems. But i love this story so far so i absolutely promise to write again in the morning. I also decided to put archnologia's son in there anyways so too bad to those who don't want him in. Here's the voting forms:**

**ELIBILE VOTE PEOPLES:**

**Cobra: 0**

**Midnight: 0**

**Zeref: 0**

**All: 1 (again, my vote)**

**baii, chech out my other story!**

**~your lovely author,**

**LuLu**


	2. sabor-tooth tiger baby

**Haii my little chiddies! I'm back with a new chappie! woot!**

**I am so very sorry that i never updated recently it's just that I went on vacation/Haitus and I also had writers block soooooo ya. I will tell you more at the end of this chappie so I hope you like it.**

**Lucy: Wow... Forgeting about the lovely readers because of a stupid friend... that's an ultimate low...**

**Me: Shut up, if I hadn't chosen to write this story you'd still be in a cliche' one :C**

**Lucy: *pouts* tch, whatever.**

**Archnologia: LuLu doesn't own FaiyTail! Just the plot to this story and the Oc's**

* * *

Lucy POV

_Slowly I cuddled up to the closest thing near me, which happens to be a boy my age..._

* * *

I opened my eyes to be blinded by the bright morning rays of the sun. Feeling something warm next to me I immediately assume it's Natsu and try to scoot closer when I realize, _wasn't Natsu warmer than this? _ eyes widening in unrealistic ways I slowly unwrap myself from this person and look down. Of course, I happen to have been snuggling someone the tried to kill me. Midnight... Visibly paling at the person, I started slowly creeping to the door while planning out my funeral arrangements if I die in here. Turning the knob, I tried to open the door wide enough for me to slip through but was stopped by extremely loud creaking. Moaning. All you could hear in that room was moaning. I watched with my soul leaking out of my mouth as Midnight's eyes were digging into my brown orbs. Agonizingly slow he stood up and started to walk towards me with a stoic expression. Gaining my soul back, realization dawned on me. _noooooooo!_

"KYAAAAAAA!" I shriek, hauling ass to the front door with Midnight tailing me "NOOOOOO! I. WILL. NOT. DIE. TODAY. RUN LUCY, RUN!" not even caring about if I can make it through the door the normal way, I kick it off it's hinges and continue running through an unknown forest at the fastest speed I have ever ran in my life. checking back to check if Midnight was still stalking me occasionally. With a sigh I continue walking until I find a small waterfall covering what looks like to be a cave. "Seems safe enough, safe enough to hide from Midnight for just this night (pun intended) at least." I sighed to myself for what feels like the thousandth time since I've woken up. At this point I see that I've been running the whole day, wow. It's actually getting quite dark outside.. meh who cares about wet clothes more than shelter? Not this girl! Starting off into a sprint I dive into the water and swim at snail pace to the other side, my clothes weren't the right choice for swimming, considering the fact that I'm blessed to have been wearing my depression clothes of having read a VERY sad novel on the train ride back. Baggy grey north-face jacket with black leggings and dark green army-ish boots. _At least I will be warm tonight...sort of..._ Pushing my way through the waterfall I march to the back corner of the cave. Sitting down I slowly start to let sleep claim me when I felt something wrap around my waist. My muscles tense and I look down slowly. A tail? "waaaaa-?" I say aloud before feeling a warm and wet substance on my face. Tilting my head higher to see an abnormally large sabor-tooth tiger gripping my waist for dear life after licking my face. It looked up with pleading eyes before saying in my mind **Mommy? **

_oh...my..mavis... jnvkeb jb td,tb d d,b dtbjm,sf jm,v fm,! that's soooo freaking adorable!_ While having my mental breakdown of cute-ness, the "baby" sabor-tooth spoke to me again **please don't be scared. I am all alone, my pack left me and I don't have a mommy anymore! **smiling warmly at it I spoke in an almost maternal tone, "I can be you new mommy then, and I promise that I will never leave you behind to be sad again."

Tilting it's head **aren't you scared by my height or something mommy? **I giggled and shook my head no.

"I actually think that having a baby sabor-tooth that is 1 foot taller then me is really cool!" I laugh "Plus you are too adorable, sweet, nice , loyal, soft, and warm to be afraid of." Slowly zoning out I think about the guilds reaction to me being the ruler of the dragons and riding a sabor-tooth bigger than me.

**-my , mommy, hello? **he flushed **umm, I don't have a name mommy, I was thinking you could give me a name yourself? **Bringing my mind back to reality I think for a moment. Ohhhhhh, I got a very good name!

"ummm... your name will be-"

* * *

Levy's POV

LUCY! no... archnologia, what does Lucy have to do with you? She was, no, IS my best friend. Now you just stole her away?! NO! I will not stand for this and neither will her guild-mates. BE PREPARED ARCHNOLOGIA, WE. WILL. FIND. YOU!

Erza's POV

Nooooooo! How could we let this happen?! Lucy ran into the guild coughing up blood but instead of helping her hide, we acted like stupid bystander-citizens and watched as she was cut off from air then taken away from us! That's not what nakama do! We need to go get her back, we have just healed our wounds from loosing Lisanna and getting her back! We can't afford to loose another person we love!

BE PREPARED ARCHNOLOGIA, WE. WILL. FIND. YOU!

Gray's POV

I fell to me knees beside Nastu. All I could do was cry... She was like a little sister to me... I promised always be there for her. I failed...

(im skipping he be prepare thing, too lazy)

Natsu's POV

Luce! no.. she is my best friend and I swore to her that I would always protect her, I remember telling her that no matter what the situation I will never let her be hurt again because she is nakama, we are her only family left. When that thing attacked her I got scared and ran away and just stared when she ran into the guild coughing up blood, I didn't check on her... I didn't do anything... Tears rolled down my face as I clench my fist in anger at myself. Don't worry Luce, I'll find you...

(skipping again, too freaking lazy)

Whole-guilds POV

BE PREPARED ARCHNOLOGIA! WE! WILL! FIND! YOU!

* * *

**ohhhh my god my hands hurt, this took me 4 hours guys... I have serious writers block and I need ideas! *pulls out hair***

**Please review for what name I should name the sabor-tooth-tiger-baby-thing :3 I won't update another chapter until I get a name from you guys :)**

**Don't you love my crappy pun thing I put in there xD**

**Lucy: wrlrvnswblwsrnbgklnbeslbnl so adorable! :3**

Lucy and I: Baii

~LuLu


	3. PLEASE READ

**haii minna! So I'm not here with an update sadly but I will do that later on in the day. I came here to tell you guys that I started a new story! Even though I already have 2 that haven't gotten that far, chapter-wise I thought of this one while listening to depressing songs *scratches back of neck* hehe... Anywho uhm, so I actually thought about writing this story for around 2 weeks and finally deiced to do so. Here is the summary:**

**" I had to make a choice...**

**Be beaten by my ex-team and a few others to the point of almost death...**

**Or jump. So I made the decision. " **

**I hope you read it and enjoy! Peace-out! **

**~LuLu**


End file.
